


Vicley Breakup

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: Vic and Lucas break up after a big fight. all of 19's crew go on strike until he apologises





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you would like more chapters as i thought of this a a one shot but could make it more.

Vic and Lucas haven’t spoken for days.

They had broken up after a massive fight, he had refused to out with her in public for the 100th time. It was well known that they were a couple, some people didn’t like it, but no one said anything to them about it. She was getting fed up of all his excuses every night he had a different one and it all got out of hand. Vic stormed of out of her apartment and ended up sleeping on her best friends couch.

When she went to go get changed the next morning, knowing he had gone to work already, all of his belongings were gone, even the cute picture of the both of them at a family lunch. She messaged him but it wouldn’t go through, his number was blocked.

Vic had the day off, she pondered every last moment of the fight they had and drowned her sorrows with tonnes of alcohol. She called Maya and Andy to bring over more and they did. When they knocked on the door, she was stumbling to open it and she swayed all the way back to the sofa before plopping herself down with a thud.

“What’s wrong with you, why are you so drunk already?” Maya asked

“Lucas left me, and I cleared out the liquor cabinet by 10am” she stuttered out

“Why did he leave?”

“I guess he didn’t want to be with me”

“What do you mean?”

“When were together he never wants to go out, so we fought and now all his stuff is gone” they finally sat down next to her handing over the couple of bottles of vodka they had brought.

“You need this more than us, did he say why he was leaving”

“Nope, I left and slept on travs couch, I came back to this, and he’s blocked me on everything” she handed he phone over to her friend.  They could see all of the cute messages sent between the both of them.

Maya finally got up the courage and put his number in her phone but making it a blocked number. It was dialling on loud speaker then his voice came over, “hello who is this?”

“Why the hell did you leave her man, she’s drunk herself into oblivion” she slightly shouted and Andy and Vic slapped her arm

“Bishop that is none of your business, now I have work to be getting on with” he angrily replied

“Now I can see what she means”

“Excuse me!”

“She’s so in love with you and you never giver her time of day, no wonder it fell apart”

“Maya stop, please hang up, the vodkas more important” that was the last thing he heard and it hurt him, of course it did.

The girls all got into the flow of drinking and before long all of the vodka they brought was gone. Andy was the least drunk of them all so was volunteered to go and buy a tonne more booze, they would regret it in the morning but, they did not care one bit.

-x-

When they woke up the next morning with roaring headaches, they all thought to call in sick, it might not be fare on the other fire fighters but this was the chief’s fault, they could all blame him. They put it on the group chat that they were all going on strike for shift today, in support of Vic.

She dialled Ripley’s personal number again. “Have fun today your definitely going to regret breaking her heart”

“What are you talking about bishop” then there was a long silence. He had received an email from HR. “are you freaking kidding me, you got your whole station to go on strike”

“Yes we did, and until you work things out it will stay like that, got it”

“You can’t blackmail me like this”

“Err, I can and I just did” she heard footsteps coming up behind her so cut the call to him. It was Vic wondering what she was doing. She shrugged it off like it was a telemarketer or something.

As the day went by more and more of her colleagues joined her at her place. They played a bunch of her childhood board games, that she had lying in the back of her airing cupboard and ate everything that was left in the fridge, which wasn’t much since she hadn’t gone shopping yet.

It was nearing the time that Lucas would usually come home from work and Vic was getting nervous, what if he actually came round to apologise. What was she going to do? She had a contingency plan in place for every scenario she and her friends could come up with.

Not long after they list was devised it was time for all of them to leave. Only Maya stayed as she was the muscle and brains Vic needed for all of their plans to work. They did this for a couple of days adding to their already long list with more plans.

And finally a week after it happened he turned up on her door step, looking as scruffy as a sheep that had been pulled through a hedge backwards. “Are you actually here?”

“Yes Vic, and I think we need to talk” she opened the door wider and let him in, he noticed Maya sitting on the couch.

“She’s staying, come on out with it then”

“I’m sorry for leaving the way I did, I shouldn’t have done that, we should have talked it out like adults, but ever since we came out to everyone, I fell like things changed between us, I don’t know what it is”

“Things did change, I felt it was a good change, and you took it the wrong way”

“we grew apart, I still love you like no tomorrow, that will never change but this isn’t going to work, not now not ever, were better off being friends”

“I don’t know if I could do that, be friends I mean, we’ve yanno that would just be awkward”

“I’ll let you think about it, text me what you decide”

“You’ve unblocked my number then” he nodded and left.

Maya looked her up and down as she went and sat back down “well that could have been worse” she tried to keep herself positive, being friend zoned is better than not seeing him again. A few tears escape at that thought and Maya gives her, her shoulder to cry on.

-x-

All of her team go back to work the next day after a message on the chat said the strike was over.  Vic had messaged Lucas her answer, which he accepted. Work friends only. He held on to the photo of them and had it in his bottom draw of his filing cabinet at work. He was lying to himself that that would be ok, but he couldn’t do anything about it now. Or could he.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time for them to make up. there's a 3 month time jump.   
> i hope you like reading my work

Vic couldn’t quite comprehend what he was saying to her right at that moment. After 3 whole months of being the friends he was suggesting, he had finally declared that he still loves in front of her team. She was in a state of shock and horror at the same time. All of this time they spent being just friends and all the effort it took her to ignore and suppress the feelings she had for him was a waste of time.

The shock and horror turned into anger quite quickly after that revelation, she wasn’t going to shout at him before they were somewhere private though. Vic pulled him in the direction of the turnout room and locked the door behind them, much to her friend’s dismay.

“What the fuck are you trying to say” she began “you’ve been lying to me, this whole time, why the hell would you do that”

“I’m sorry I really am, it’s just,”

“Just what Luke, you’re the one that left not me, you’re the one that wouldn’t go out in public, it was like you blamed me for all of your mistakes” she calmed down a little after letting her feelings flow.

“I know and it shouldn’t have been like that, I just wanted you all to myself”

“You had me, then you let me go, suggesting we be friends when you still loved me, what was that all about” she questioned

“I dunno, maybe I thought that was best, you wasn’t happy, and I still wanted to be there for you”

“I was though, you made me the happiest person alive, but you ruined it and I don’t think, I will get over the hurt you caused me” his head dropped to the floor as he willed himself to reply

“I understand, I should go then” he turned and headed for the door when his arm got trapped with her hand.

“no, don’t go, I can forgive you and I can try to forget, you have no idea how hard it has been trying to ignore my love for you” and he pulled her in for one big hug and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“I can’t believe it took me this long to tell you honestly” they both chuckled a little before they went and exited.

Everyone scarpered from standing outside the door when they heard the conversation start to end, they busied themselves with cleaning the trucks and restocking the equipment, all in the aid of Vic not noticing they were listening in. Vic joined the crew and began cleaning, she had this little smile plastered across her face the whole time.

-x-

It was the end of shift and everyone was planning on going down to Joes for a few drinks before heading home to their comfy beds. “hey Vic, you can invite Ripley if you want, you two are good right” Travis asked smugly

“You guys were listening in weren’t you” they all nodded in response

“The whole damn time girl” she started with “so you heard about the”

“Yep” miller replied

“And the”

“Yep” he replied again

“Oh shit, now how do you expect me to act normal, with him around then?”

“We can manage the adorableness don’t you worry” Travis answers

She quickly messages him but he replies that he can’t make it to which she sort of gets angry and picks up the phone to call him “you’re coming, no excuses”

“No, paperwork can wait”

“What did I say earlier and you promised” they all heard the huff from his end with a fine I’m leaving now

“Oh forgot to say you were on speaker” there was a long pause on the other end of the phone and he spoke calmly this time.

10 minutes later he arrived and plonked himself next to Vic in the booth. She had already brought him a drink, his favourite scotch, and he downed it within seconds of getting there “another round everyone” he got up and Vic followed him to the bar to help.

“Thank you, for coming”

“Well as you said I did promise and I do like to deliver”

“You sure as hell better, I need that sexy time tonight, we have 3 months to catch up on” he laughed in reply as he tried to not blush in front of them”

The night went pretty smoothly he actually enjoyed the conversation between the station and that he got included in everything, even the shots, it was like he wasn’t the chief, he was just a partner.

“You ready to go” she knocked him out of his daydreaming moment

“Yeah, looks like were walking though” he said as he staggered slightly to the door.

“No worries I don’t live as far as some of these morons”

“Hey, I’m not a moron, you love me” Travis was a bit too drunk for his own good.

Once all the goodbyes had been done they escaped from her crew and headed to her place where they made love lazily till the early hours of the morning” it was lucky she didn’t have work the following day but he did, he had all the paperwork to do that he missed and the fact he would have a massive hangover was amusing to her.

“You’re going to regret tonight when you wake up, enjoy your hangover at work, I’m sleeping in” he tiggled her quite a bit until they were both too exhausted and fell asleep in each other’s arms

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please critique in the comments i love to see them. also follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth for more updates on my works

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comment your thoughts and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth for more vicley.


End file.
